thisisleviathanfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Cain
upon cain's slaying of abel, god was enraged. casting cain out of eden, he cursed him that he would, until the end of time, have to intake the very essence of his own kind, a parasite amongst man, and that he would nevermore see the full glory of the sun or feel its warmth, having to hide in the shadows like the monster he was. vampirism was what god had inevitably cursed him with. cain, father of all vampires, everywhere, mating with the demoness lilith, a succubus, a seductress and a fiend. Strengths and Weaknesses every creature has strengths, but to balance it out, they also have their weaknesses, it's natural. Strengths *'celerity'; supernatural speed. remember that using this is not a natural thing; the more you use it, the more blood intake you need. *'potence'; supernatural strength. see celerity. *'fortitude'; supernatural endurance. see celerity; fortitude can be used to slow the allergic reaction to sunlight or blessed relics, but only for so long, and it quickly drains a vampire. *'auspex'; supernatural senses. see celerity; this includes being able to feel presences without having to see them, and the ability to tell werewolf from mortal, or even angel and demon from mortal. *'immortality'; reduced ageing. technically, they do age, but it's so slowly, that it almost seems as though they're not ageing at all. they can die, however, they're not invulnerable to death, just to natural deaths and diseases. Weaknesses *'sunlight'; mind you, they don't burst into flame. it's like a fierce reaction to sun-allergy (or radiation burn, rather), their skin just first starts to horribly rash, and then, after too long, burn away. this means that a vampire can stay out in the sunlight for a bit, but it's generally a very painful process. *'blessed relics'; anything touched or blessed by an angel is going to burn, basically. not just your average cross-necklace or rosary. it'd have to be specifically blessed by an angel, or someone who is channelling said angel. *'destruction of the brain'; shotgun to the head? bad business. Myths see, some things people believe to be true about vampires aren't at all true. these things include; *'death by stake'; the vampire has no blood circulation, and no beating heart. what's a stake supposed to do? *'sexual creatures'; really, no. again, there's no blood circulation. how're they going to get it up? *'garlic repels'; it's not really garlic, but vampires tend to have sensitive noses, right? it'd be like stuffing garlic up your nose. onions work too. or bad body odour. *'bursting into flames'; vampires don't do that. when they die - permanently - they just start rotting away like any other organic material. the only time they'll explode is when you put a bomb in their stomachs. *'sleep'; they don't need it. they really don't. it's just that, during the day, there's nothing to really do. unless they enjoy the internet, then that's something else entirely. or maybe daytime telly? yahtzee club? Known Vampires none as of yet. Category:Canon of Scripture